


A Sickly Cure

by MissMangle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Handspanking, Lapdance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plastic Hairbrush, References to Depression, Spanking, Writer's block is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: This kinda took me longer than I thought, since writer's block wanted to have my ass.





	A Sickly Cure

Huffy was depressed, no doubt. She just was simply having a difficult time with even the simplest of things. She couldn't get out of bed on time, eat an actual breakfast, do simple hygiene, go to school, etc. It all started a month ago when she saw a news article about her all-time favorite star, Mettaton EX. He was dead from a severe malfunction in his robotic body. Ever since, she had believed that Mettaton was apparently her "Daddy", and that Huffy was in a relationship with an anthro robot. Her friends and family began to worry about Huffy's health and her academic decline. One of her friends, Alex, wanted to put an ultimate end to the great depression once and for all.  
  
* _Knock knock_ *  
Alex knocked on Huffy's door, waiting for an answer. After several minutes, she came to the door. Since she was so tired and dreary, it took her two actual minutes to open a door. That's how bad the depression was. Huffy opened the door..... and was obviously in a messed up state. "H-h-hello?" Huffy responded quietly. Her white fur was ragged and unwashed, resulting it being mottled and tangled up. Huffy's once pink and yellow eyes were now a dead grey colour. She looked up at a worried Alex, who was gently caressing her at the moment. "Huffy, you * _have_ * to look after yourself, look at you!" Alex cried. "Wh-Whatya mean? I'm fine... Alex." Huffy whispered. "You're not fine though!!" Alex said, starting to cry some.

"What do you want?" Huffy asked. "I have something special for you, come with me." Alex replied. "Really? We'll see about that..."  
Once they got to Alex's house, he revealed his portal that was in his garage. "Here, you will see your dream daddy before your very eyes." "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS ALEX!?" "Yes!! Now let's go already!" Alex said excitedly. "YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii" Huffy screamed along the way into the portal, suddenly returning back to her happy state.

The two eventually appeared in what looked like a bleakish laboratory. There was a table with bowls of Ramen noodles while there was a giant monitor next to it. "Where are we?" Huffy asked. "You...are in the TRUE Lab of the underground." Alex answered. "H-h-hello? Can I hel-AH! Y-you two scared me there! Um, hi there. Can I h-help you two?" Said a yellow reptilian monster emerging from the doorway. "Oh, hello there ma'am! I'm Huffy, this is Alex. Who are you?" said Huffy to the nervous lizard. "I-im Alphys, Royal scientist to the king of the underground." Replied Alphys. "Wait! Really!?" Exclaimed Huffy. "Yes I am." Said Alphys, gently smiling. Within seconds, Huffy ran up to Alphys and hugged her tightly. Alphys blushed and teared up a bit, as she had not received a hug from someone in a long time. "Thanks...." Huffy explained her reason why she was here while Alex quietly watched happily. "Oh really, you're here for Mettaton eh? Well why didn't you say so? Have some tickets for tonight's show!!" Alphys handed over a pair of VIP tickets to Huffy and Alex. "Heh, thanks lady." Alex said.

* _That evening_ *

Huffy was bouncing in her seat, unable to contain her excitement. Although Alex was trying to relax her, coffee, candy, and soda did not go well. It only made matters worse. The show began with Mettaton, and Huffy flew up into the air, scaring everyone, and Mettaton himself.  
"Darling! Could you * _please_ * sit down?? Are you even Okay?!?" Screamed Mettaton.  
Huffy could not respond, as she was having the time of her life on the killer robot. Mettaton was running all over the stage, trying to get the huffling off of him, but it was no avail. Alex tried calling her, that didn't work as well. Eventually, Mettaton was able to get Huffy off of him. "Tiny creature, meet me backstage after the performance." Mettaton said in a serious tone to Huffy, but then he turned to the audience. "Anyways, on with the show darlings!" The audience cheered, and the show was finally able to begin 10 minutes late.

* _After the show_ *

"Darling, I am * _disappointed_ * in your actions." Mettaton sternly said to a now upset Huffy with Alex sitting next to her. "I don't know WHAT you were thinking, but that was very foolish and childish. Now that I come to think of it, you deserve to be * _punished_ * like a child! Come here...."  
Alex interjected to Mettaton. "Well, Mettaton. Ummmm.... You don't have t-"  
"* _Now, darling. Unless you want to be next, wolf boy._ *" Mettaton growled.  
Huffy slowly walked over to Mettaton and he grabbed the huffling by his hand. Huffy felt a jolt when Mettaton brought her over his lap. "Im sorry dear, but you've earned this on yourself." At that moment, Mettaton brought his hand down swiftly onto Huffy's bottom.

* _Smack_ *  
"Ow!"  
* _Smack_ *  
"Aah!"  
* _Smack_ *  
"Auch!"  
"Well darling, are you learning something?"  
Huffy did not respond, and Mettaton only begin to spank harder at this.  
* _Smack!_ * * _Smack!_ * "AAAH! IM SORRY!" Huffy cried out.  
* _Smack!_ * "I hope you are darling!" Mettaton yapped.

* _1 minute later_ *  
Huffy was almost crying, but Mettaton wasn't over yet. He picked up his plastic pink hairbrush, tapped it on Huffy's peachy pink bottom, and brought it down.  
* _Whack!_ *  
"Ooowww!!" Huffy was now crying on the robot's lap. Her pleas just fell onto deaf ears while Alex stood in a corner silently.  
* _Whack!_ * * _Whack!_ * * _Whack!_ *  
"WAAAAAAA! I'm SORREEEE!!" Huffy sobbed.  
After a few more swats, Mettaton scooped her up and hugged her.  
"Shhhh, it's okay darling. It's over now." Mettaton cooed.  
After a few minutes, Mettaton allowed both of them to leave. Shark-chan was waiting by the portal, and all 3 of them left happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
